Un instant de réflexion
by barjy02
Summary: Dean se retrouve coincé dans un Motel avec Castiel...Il se perd dans un instant de réflexion en regardant cet ange là devant lui, fasciné par une émission de télévision...


**Petit OS sans prétention écrit sur un coup de tête**

**Mais qui soudain me tient à cœur…**

« Un instant de réflexion »

Dean était assis au bord de son lit à regarder une émission sans intérêt sur le réchauffement climatique…Non pas que cela l'intéressait, c'était même plutôt vachement chiant, mais il était seul avec Castiel et le silence de plomb qui s'était installé entre eux le mettant mal à l'aise, il avait décidé d'allumer la télévision du Motel tout pourri que Sam leur avait dégoté en dernier recours…

Sam partit chercher le ravitaillement depuis...Il jeta un œil sur sa montre…2h…Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait, bon dieu !

Il n'y avait que 3 chaines sur ce poste datant du moyen-âge dont l'image était un minimum regardable…Une chaine porno qu'il ne se voyait mais alors pas du tout regarder en compagnie de l'ange coincé qu'il avait à ses côtés dont il aurait senti venir à 10km les questions embarrassantes posées en toute innocence…

L'autre était consacré à l'hibernation des ours….Dans le genre passionnant, il y avait quand même mieux.

Il avait fini donc par jeter son dévolu sur cette émission dont il priait pour qu'elle se termine au plus vite…C'était presque plus chiant que le silence pesant qui régnait quelques minutes auparavant…

Ca n'avait pas l'air de gêner Castiel…Fidèle à lui-même, assis, raide sur le bord du lit de Sam…

Absorbé par les images qui défilaient devant lui…Curieux de tout…Castiel aimait regarder la télévision, son kaléidoscope sur le monde des hommes…

Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec tendresse devant l'air concentré de son ami sur l'écran…Tête penchée sur le côté comme à son habitude quand un sujet le rendait perplexe…

Il avait du mal à voir en lui autre chose que ce qu'il était à cet instant…Plus de God, ni de Leviathan, ni de déchu, ni de torturé…

Juste Castiel, son ange, son étrange ami, cet espèce d'extraterrestre dont il ne voudrait plus être séparé pour rien au monde…

Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversés tous les 2, tous ce qu'ils avaient endurées durant ses dernières années…Il se demandait comment leur amitié avait pu résister à tout cela et surtout se renforcer à chaque fois un peu plus.

Comme si ce lien qui les unissait était indéfectible et devait toujours les ramener l'un vers l'autre.

Au fond, en y réfléchissant bien, Castiel avait toujours agi en pensant bien faire, se devait être cela qui faisait qu'il lui pardonnait tout et puis honnêtement il n'était pas tout blanc non plus dans cette histoire…

Il est un peu la cause de tout ce foutoir, il avait chamboulé autant la vie de cet ange que celui-ci avait chamboulé la sienne…

Même si Castiel prétendait avoir choisi les hommes plutôt que les anges, de son libre arbitre, Il savait qu'il n'en était rien ou en tous les cas, que ce n'était pas là, la principale raison de son choix…Castiel l'avait fait avant tout pour lui, son protégé…

Il était parfois mal à l'aise devant l'importance qu'il semblait avoir pris dans la vie de cet ange…Il ne s'en sentait pas digne…Surtout aux vues des sacrifices que ce dernier avait fait pour lui, simple humain…

Il savait Castiel fasciné par les hommes, il savait qu'il les aimait ses créatures de Dieu…Il voulait les comprendre, ressentir les choses comme eux et bien qu'il n'était pas du tout armé pour ça, les émotions étant étouffées dans son monde éthéré, il s'était obstiné…Avec maladresse mais surtout avec nombres d'erreur qui leur coutèrent chères à tous…

Dean ne pouvait pas oublier la perte de Bobby…Si Castiel n'avait pas ouvert le purgatoire, il serait toujours avec eux…Mais il se dit aussi que si, à l'époque, il avait su être à l'écoute de son ami quand celui-ci en avait eu besoin, tout cela ne serait peut-être pas arrivé…

Il soupira, après tout, ni lui ni Sam n'avaient de leçon à lui donner…Ils avaient fait pareils…

Leur seul point commun, au fond, dans tout cela, c'est qu'aucun ne le fit à des fins personnelles mais pour le bien de l'autre.

Ils les avaient d'ailleurs payés chèrement leurs erreurs, au prix du sang et des larmes…Alors à quoi bon blâmer l'un ou l'autre…On ne pouvait plus rien y à changer…Mais ils pouvaient encore avancer ensemble…

Il posa son regard sur Castiel…Il avait l'air si fatigué, si lointain parfois…Il se doutait bien que c'était là les séquelles de ses tortures au Paradis …Castiel avait su se détacher de l'emprise de Naomi mais à quel prix…

Il savait que l'ange souffrait et cela devait lui être étrange à cet être de lumière car il n'était pas censé connaître la souffrance et ne connaissait plus que cela pourtant…

Il le voyait souvent s'écarter en se tenant les tempes pris de violents maux de tête qui le faisait étouffer des cris de douleur, le faisant saigner du nez et parfois même dans les pires crises, pleurer des larmes de sang.

Il essuyait alors son visage d'un revers de la main ne semblant plus trop comprendre ce qui lui arrivait…Il aurait tant voulu pouvoir l'aider dans ses moments-là…Mais les médicaments des hommes n'avaient aucun effet sur une grâce qui souffrait…

Il pouvait juste être là…Veiller sur son ami comme celui-ci avait veiller sur lui et son frère durant toutes ses années.

Depuis son dernier retour du Paradis, Castiel ne les quittait plus…Il le lui fit promettre, ce qu'il accepta avec réticence…Il voulait avoir un œil sur lui, il était rongé par l'inquiétude…

Il se souvenait des mots de l'ange, de son envie de mourir…Il savait que la mort de Samandriel avait détruit le peu de résistance qui lui restait, tuée qu'il était par la culpabilité et le dégout de ce qu'il était devenu.

Castiel ne tenait que pour eux, pour les aider dans leur quête mais il ne portait plus aucun intérêt à sa propre existence, cela lui faisait prendre des risques inconsidérés ce qui avait le don de le mettre dans des colères homériques. Castiel le regardait alors avec cette détresse qui lui était si propre, ce regard qui le brisait, ce bleu reflet de son océan de perdition.

Il aurait tant voulu y voir un jour, un autre éclat.

Celui du bonheur pour une fois…

Mais même les sourires de l'ange étaient emprunts de cette mélancolie qu'il semblait porté en lui comme une seconde peau…

Comment lui en vouloir ?

Sa vie ne fut qu'obéissance et sacrifice, elle l'était et le serait encore…C'était une fatalité à laquelle l'ange semblait s'être résolu.

Il aurait voulu trouver les mots justes pour tirer son ami de ce désespoir permanent...

Castiel n'était pas comme cela à leur début, il était fier et obstiné, tout en entier à sa cause même si les doutes faisaient partie de lui…Après tout, c'était Castiel…

Il sourit pour lui-même…Parfois, il lui manquait cet ange-là.

Hélas, à partir du moment où il prit le parti de Dean et des humains en se dressant contre Uriel et les plans célestes, il fut broyé…

Et plus il était proche des hommes, pire ce fut…

Et soudain, il s'en voulut…S'en voulut d'avoir allumé cette télévision merdique au lieu de s'être assis à ses côtés et de lui avoir parlé…

Il était pas doué pour ça mais c'était Castiel, là, devant lui, fasciné par cette émission qui ne voulait décidemment pas finir…

C'était son ami, là, devant lui, qui marchait sur le fil du rasoir…Silencieux dans ses doutes et ses peines…

Son ami qui n'attendait que l'instant propice pour leur dire adieu…

Il devait lui dire….

« Cass »

« Oui, Dean » ne détachant pas son regard de l'écran.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre » dans un murmure.

Castiel se tourna sur le côté, Dean coudes appuyés sur ses genoux, assis au bord du lit, tête penchée fixant ses mains.

« Pourquoi me perdrais-tu, Dean »

« Parce que tu veux mourir, Cass…Et ça me tue… »

Castiel reprit sa position initiale et ne répondit pas.

« Tu n'as rien à te reprocher tu sais…Tu ne pouvais rien contre tout ça…Contre toute cette merde qui t'est tombée dessus…Tout comme je n'ai rien pu faire contre Alastair….Tout comme Sam n'a rien pu faire contre Lucifer…On est maudit, Cass, mais on est et restera maudit ensemble…Et on avancera tous les 3 cote à cote jusqu'au bout…Je refuse de te laisser derrière nous, cette fois »

« Dean » dans un murmure

« Y pas de Dean qui compte…Tu es mon ami, l'unique…Tu es ma famille…Je ne veux pas te perdre encore…Et ne me sors pas les éternelles conneries du genre je serais toujours là avec toi, dans ton cœur, ou je te tue moi-même, tu m'as bien compris ! »

Il vit du coin de l'œil, l'ange sourire…

« Je tiens à toi, Cass…Tu fais partie de ma vie au même titre que Sam…Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre… »

Castiel fixait l'écran, un mince sourire sur ses lèvres.

« On sera maudit ensemble alors…Si telle est la volonté de Dieu »

« Je m'en fous de la volonté de Dieu, Cass…Je m'en bats les couilles de Dieu… »

Castiel se tourna et le foudroya du regard.

« Ton Père nous a abandonné depuis longtemps…Il nous a laissé dans la merde et s'est barré…Mais tu sais quoi, Cass… Je m'en fous…Tant que Sam et toi êtes là, tout le reste, je m'en balance »

Castiel lui sourit…

« Cela ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit que c'était là la volonté de Dieu »

« Quoi ? De bouffer une louche de merde à chaque pause-déjeuner ? »

« Dean » supplia Castiel

« Pardon » en replongeant sa tête entre ses épaules, jouant avec ses doigts nerveusement.

« La volonté de Dieu qu'un chasseur, qu'un homme de lettre et qu'un ange partagent le même destin ? »

« Si tu veux y croire, bien t'en fasse…Moi, je reste à penser que ce sont toutes ses épreuves qui nous ont soudées autant que séparées…Je ne crois pas au destin, je crois en notre volonté propre…Et les épreuves que tu viens d'endurer, Cass…Celles que tu endures encore…Celles que Sam et moi, on a enduré…C'est ça notre lien…Notre force…C'est ça qui fait ce qu'on est »

« La Team free will » sourit Castiel en le regardant

« Non, Cass…Une famille…Notre famille…Ma famille…» en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Il vit l'émotion dans celui de l'ange…Son sourire se figea, touché par les mots de son protégé…

Ils résonnaient tellement plus vrai que ceux que Dean lui avait dit il y a des années de ça…

Ici, le seul enjeu, c'était lui…Rien que lui, l'ange et non pas ce qu'il risquait de faire ou d'être…

Dean lui avait souri en disant ses mots, de ce sourire si particulier qu'il avait et qui voulait tout dire.

« Bien » la voix prise par l'émotion.

« Tu vas vivre, Cass ? » lui demanda doucement Dean

« Oui, Dean…Je vivrais…Je vivrais tant que je ferais partie de cette famille… »

« Ta famille, Cass »

« Oui, Dean….Ma famille »

Et pour la 1er fois, Dean vit enfin le bonheur s'inscrire dans le regard de Castiel qui se remit à fixer l'écran sans se départir de ce nouveau sourire qui illuminait tout son visage.

Elle n'était pas si chiante que ça après toute cette émission sans fin sur le réchauffement climatique…

Le trou dans la couche d'ozone, un nouveau défit…Une nouvelle porte à fermer…

Il se mit à rire tout seul et se leva

Il se dirigea vers le frigo bar et prit une bière….Il s'appuya sur le meuble et le regarda du coin de l'oeil, son ange.

« Tu sais quoi, Cass »

« Quoi, Dean ? » en se tournant vers lui.

« Y a longtemps que cela ne m'est plus arrivé mais là, d'un coup, putain, je suis foutrement heureux »

Castiel lui sourit

« Moi aussi, Dean…Foutrement »

Fin


End file.
